


First time

by Saku015



Series: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge - Alts Version [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Dominance, Embarrassment, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Lube, M/M, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Shyness, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsuki and Roppi switch their dominance.





	First time

”U-um, R-Roppi-san… I d-don’t think i-it is a go-good idea,” Tsuki stuttered as his lover was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at him. When he suggested the idea, he never would have thought that the other would agree. He did not like being dominated.

”You came up with the idea, so that means you would like to try it, yes?” It was rather a declaration than a question. Tsuki only nodded, hiding his face into his white scarf. ”Then I do not understand the basic of the problem.”

”I-I had never topped before and I do not want you to feel uncomfortable or annoyed because of my clumsiness…”

”You are clumsy enough at other fields of life. I have gotten used to it.” For others, that might have sounded rude, but Tsuki knew that it was his boyfriends’ strange way of teasing. He stepped to the bed and pushed the other boy back, so Roppi landed on his back, with his smirk widening. ”Oh~ Already fired up, are we?” He climbed completely up to the bed, so he could rest his head on the pillows. He reached up and took off Tsuki’s glasses, then placed them to the nightstand.

”Thank you, Roppi-kun!” The tall boy said, smiling down at the other.

”Have you already had your contacts in?” Roppi asked, brushing some locks out of Tsuki’s eyes. He knew that the taller did not like those, but he wore them during sex nonetheless.

”Yes,” Tsuki said, leaning into the touch. ”I would like to see Roppi-kun’s every reaction clearly.”

”S-shut up, stupid!” Roppi mumbled, looking aside in embarrassment. Tsuki only giggled, then kissed him on the cheek which made the other blush more.

”Roppi-kun is cute when he is embarrassed!”

Roppi only growled, but slowly took Tsuki’s scarf off of his neck. He put it aside to the bed gently. He knew how important it was to the blond, so he did not want to ruin it. That was his first anniversary present for Tsuki after all.

Roppi lifted his arms up, so Tsuki could help him take his T-shirt off. After that a few seconds of silence came. Roppi lied on the bed half naked, while Tsuki stared at him, trying to decide what to do next. Roppi did not urge him. He knew how shy his lover was so Roppi wanted to give him as much time as he needed to let up to the situation.

Tsuki leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. His kiss was gentle at first as he tested the water, but then Roppi felt as he ran his tongue over his lips. The raven haired man opened his mouth automatically. As Tsuki’s tongue swirled around his own and gently sucked it, Roppi let out a little moan, closing his eyes in content.

The reaction of his lover gave Tsuki the courage he needed. He leaned away from the other, just to place kisses to his jaw, then to his neck. He kissed and nibbled the sensitive skin, making Roppi let out shaky breaths. Tsuki kissed his pulse point, then sucked it. Because of the high pitched moan, he looked up with worry in his eyes.

”Are you okay, Roppi-kun? Was I too rough?” He asked worriedly, stroking the others’ cheek.

”’M good! Continue!” Came the rather demanding answer. It made Tsuki grin wildly. Who would have thought that Roppi-kun had a side like that.

”Oh, so Roppi-kun likes a little roughness during sex?” He asked, but did not wait for an answer. Instead of that, he turned his gaze down and started placing small kisses to the others’ collarbone.

Roppi started to wriggle, which meant that he would like Tsuki to be like he was before, but Tsuki shook his head. That night, Roppi-kun would not get anything else, but all the gentleness he could give. Tsuki slowly but surely kissed his way down to his nipples, then took one of them into his mouth.

”Ngh!” Roppi moaned, arching his back up from the bed for more friction. Tsuki’s lips turned into a smile as he sucked the sensitive nipple again. ”D-don’t be cocky!” Roppi breathed out, but was not capable of being angry with the other – not when he treated him like that.

”Just like I said, Roppi-kun is cute!” Tsuki said once again, raising his head up. He looked at his lover, watching as the blush covered not only his face, but his neck and chest as well. ”Not only cute, but beautiful as well,” he cooed, then placed another gentle kiss on Roppi’s slightly parted lips.

”Stop saying such embarrassing shit,” Roppi whispered under his nose, but could no help when it came to the butterflies in his stomach.

Tsuki only smiled wider, then lowered his head down once again. After he had pampered his other nipple as well, he turned his attention to Roppi’s flat stomach. He felt as a frown crept onto his face. Roppi-kun was too thin for his liking. He kissed every exposed skin he could reach on his stomach, then licked Roppi’s belly button playfully. Roppi let out a giggle, trying to push the others’ head away.

”Sorry, I forgot you were ticklish!” Tsuki apologized, without even trying to hide his grin.

”Hell you did!” Roppi retorted, but grinned as well. He had to admit that he liked that side of Tsuki, gentle , but dominant as well. He wondered why he had not let him dominate before.

Tsuki took a deep breath, then brought his hands to Roppi’s jeans. He looked into the others’ eyes for allowance and when he got it, he slowly unbuttoned and pushed the jeans down. His breath became ragged when he saw the budge in the others’ boxers. He had to realize that he was not in better condition himself. Roppi tugged on his shirt, so Tsuki looked back at him. Roppi cocked his head in a questioning manner. Tsuki, understanding what the other wanted, took off his own shirt quickly. When Roppi’s hands found his belt, Tsuki pushed them away.

”Tonight, Roppi-kun only receives!”

He kicked his jeans down, then took off Roppi’s boxers. Roppi hissed as the cold air came in contact with his heated skin. He saw as Tsuki reached towards the nightstand, so he quickly opened the drawer and gave the lube to the other himself. Tsuki popped the tube open and poured a great amount of lube on his fingers. He gently touched the other boys’s hole, who jumped a little because of the sudden coldness of the substance.

Tsuki looked up and after he got another reassuring look, he pushed his finger in. The muscles automatically clamped down to his finger. He pushed himself up, placing gentle kisses to Roppi’s cheeks. When he felt the body underneath him relaxing, he started moving his finger in and out in a slow motion. After a few minutes, he felt Roppi nodding beside his head, so he pushed another finger in. The noises his movements caused made him proud. So, he was not a bad top after all.

After he had decided that Roppi-kun was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out. Roppi took out a condom from the drawer, then helped putting it on, because of Tsukis’ hand being sticky due to the lubrication. After that, Tsuki hovered over him, looking Roppi deep in the eyes.

”Are you a hundred percent sure about this, Roppi-kun?” The growl he got as an answer made shivers run down on his spine.

”Fuck me already or I swear I would never let you top me ever again!”

Tuski only kissed him on the lips, then pushed his member into the other with cautious movements. After Roppis’ body adjusted to the situation, Tsuki started moving. His thrusts were slow, while he was watching Roppi’s every movement.

Roppi felt as anticipation and slight anger built up in his chest. He wanted to be fucked, for gods’ sake! He hugged Tsuki’s neck pulling him closer. He pushed his hips back to show what he wanted to happen, but Tsuki only pushed him into the bed, preventing him from any kinds of movements.

Roppi only leaned his head back and closed his eyes, a little sigh leaving his lips. He should have known that Tsuki was totally different from him. He did not pay any attention to those who he had topped. He only concentrated on his own pleasure and when he finished with them, he left them panting on the bed without even looking back.

Tsuki was something else. Roppi felt that he restrained himself from being too aggressive and let the pleasure taking over his body. He moved slowly and placed a kiss on his lips every time he thrust back into him. Roppi cracked his eyes open, but closed them again, because he was afraid that his tears might fall because of the loving look in Tsuki’s eyes.

Tsuki’s movements became faster, but not as fast that they could be considered as fucking. He still paid attention to his reactions and Roppi had to pull him down to a kiss to hide the tears that left his eyes, running down on his face. It took only a few minutes for both of them to reach their orgasms. After they had come down from their highs, Tsuki pulled out and tossed the condom into the dustbin.

”Despite this time being your first topping, there is much potential in you,” Roppi said as he cuddled up to his lover.

”T-thank you for the compliment, Roppi-kun!” Tsuki said, hugging the small man to his chest. ”It means a lot to me.”

”Yea, yeah, whatever!” Roppi murmured into his chest, feeling his face heating up once again because of the soft kiss being placed on the top of his head.


End file.
